Solemn
by ifoundalaska
Summary: Living in a boring world, comes the story of two gangs, living off the danger of each other. Relationships are shattered, friendship is questioned, and... War paint?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of their heels slapping against the pavement can be heard throughout the tunnel. They had been running for hours, and their breath has become shorter. But they knew the consequences if they were to stop; they could be arrested, or even killed. They knew what they've done was wrong, but they didn't care. They knew it would 'cause their enemies pain, so it didn't matter. Suddenly, the female of the group stopped, then sunk to her knees, trying to catch her breath, her pink hair drooping over her ripped, black skinny jeans.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up." She said in between breaths. "No," said the blonde, "we can't. Either all of us go or all of us stay." He walked over to join her, still trying to catch his own breath as well. All four of them took a break in the tunnel, occasionally looking out into the pouring rain. After a while, the girl spoke. "Hey, Sasuke." The figure In the shadows across from them turned in her direction. "How longer do we have to run? Where are we going?" "I don't know," he replied, "but don't worry, I'll get us somewhere."

"You better," mumbled the blonde. "I'm dead tired!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air. The boy near the entrance's back straightened. He reached his hand out, letting the ever-so-light rain dance across his palm. He was more of a quiet type; he really didn't like showing his emotions or socialize. However, don't let his personality fool you. He's very intelligent, and probably can hack just about anything. Since he's never really had a family figure in his life, the rest of the group made him feel like he always have. That's why he's always stuck around - he wasn't alone.

Sakura wandered her eyes in search for the lost boy. When she found what she was looking for, she mumbled, "Sai." He ignored her and continued to gaze out into the rain. The blonde boy looked over to his lost friend, and walked over to stand next to him. "Oh, I know that look," he smiled, "You have an idea!" Sai couldn't help but grin a little. Naruto has been the one closest to Sai. They have known each other since they were young, and Naruto always had his back. So, Naruto could always tell what Sai was thinking. "I think so." Sai said, slightly grinning.

"Well, whip at it!" Naruto laughed, playfully punching Sai's arm. Sai looked out into the rain for the last time, then turned to the others and revealed his plan. Afterwards, Sasuke stood up and asked, "This plan is great, but, what if we get caught?" Sai simply shrugged then replied, "I didn't think we would but… I guess I can come up with a plan B by then." Sasuke smiled, then nodded. "Now come on, I know a place we can stay."

Lets face it: The world's a boring place. And that thought is the exact reason why these four teenagers came together. They wanted something to do, but it's turned into something more than a game, now. They've been getting into a lot of trouble lately, expectably with their enemy gang, the Dawn Walkers. They've been in a constant battles with them for months, but hopefully Sai's plan would end this war.

Even though they thought they could beat them, they were greatly out numbered. The Dawn Walkers were a group of around ten teenagers who are very skilled in some way. One n particular caught Sasuke's attention. But, we'll get to that later.

The four friends stopped in front of an old castle, atop of a hill that was ancient as the building itself. "Whoa," mumbled Naruto, "It's so gothic it's blinding." The rest of them grinned, then Sasuke reassured, "Don't worry, it's abandoned. I figured this would be a good enough place, because of all the room we have to mess around." They hopped the spiked gate that surrounded the building, and made their pursuit inside. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, so they just pushed it open. "Wow." Sakura gasped as she studied the scenery. "On we go!" Naruto yelled as he charged up the red-carpeted staircase. The rest followed.

As the day continued, they all found fitting rooms for themselves. Since the building was so huge, their bedrooms were scattered, but easily found. In Sakura's room, she lay on her bed, still gazing up at the surrounding beauties. But then something caught her train of thought : What happened to the Dawn Walkers? They were chasing them not even a few hours ago… They couldn't just retreat; it wasn't like them.

Just then, a knock on the door snapped Sakura back into reality, making her jump. She slid of the bed, and made her way to the door. She checked her watch, which read _2:23. There's only one person who would be at her door at this late. Sasuke._

_She quietly opened the door to be greeted by the warm lust in his black eyes that seemed to be focused on hers. Sakura smiled, and gestured for him to come in. After she shut the door, she turned around to be instantly greeted by his cold, yet satisfying lips. _

_The two of them has been secretly in love for a very long time. They both kept it away from the others because of safety reasons. And every chance they had alone together, they would spend as much time as they could "having fun". But since they've been on the run for a couple weeks, they haven't really gotten the chance._

_Sakura instantly kissed back. She was pushed up against the wall, with Sasuke's arm next to her head. When they broke for air, Sasuke got really close and whispered in her ear, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She grinned, then replied, "I think I do." _

_He then gripped her arms and threw her on the bed, then climbed on top of her and kissed her once more, with much more force. She had no problem with it at all, in fact, she kissed back with as much force. He grinned into the kiss, and advanced into taking off her shirt, then her pants. He leaned up, and stared at her in her underwear, smiling at the dirty thoughts instantly filling his mind._

_Sakura blushed, hating the feeling of someone looking at her. She tried to cover up but he already grabbed her arms and held them against the sheets, kissing her once more. She chuckled against his lips once she realized how hard it was to take his shirt off, so he helped her. _

_After he was shirtless, Sakura unbuttoned his jeans, and Sasuke slipped them right off. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her warmth he never truly felt. He then continued to kiss down her neck, then down to her shoulders, hitting a soft spot making her moan slightly with pleasure._

_Just then, Sasuke's phone started to vibrate from his jeans pocket which was on the floor. But Sasuke didn't even check to see who it was, just continued to make his assault on his beloved. "Ignore it." He whispered._

_Meanwhile, not so far away from the hill-topping castle, stood a warn down apartment building. Occupied, but not by living settlers, but none other than the Dawn Walkers. In a special room, room 16, held a hopeless weak girl, arms tied in a tight grip behind her back. A single strip of duck tape covered her chance of speaking, and a rope cutting off her ability to walk. She sat in the corner, still staring at the ground, wondering how she could of gotten into this mess._

_A dark figure came walking out of a different part of the room, towards the helpless gazelle. He bent down next to her, and pushed the "end call" button on his beaten up cell phone. He looked through her sorrow filled eyes, and smirked. "Well, looks like your hero didn't answer his phone today." He cooed._


	2. Chapter 2

The duct tape was ripped off of her fragile lips, causing her to gasp to a stinging pain that faded eventually. Her eyes never opened for the fear that she would regret what she'd see. "Now, tell me," came a harsh voice before her, "where are they?" She prepared for another hit, as she usually gotten for another wrong answer, and replied, "Please, I already told you… I don't know." Instead of a cold hand, she felt a warm pair of hands lift her face up. "Open your eyes, sweetie." Came a very sweet voice, that she hasn't heard yet. She hesitated, but then slowly lifted her eye lids. She was instantly greeted with warm brown eyes, belonging to one of the most beautiful boy she's ever seen. "Boys, I can handle her. You can leave." He said, not taking his eyes off her. The others looked at him, then back at the gazelle, then left. Now she was left alone with this new stranger.

"Why hello there. What's your name? I don't think we've met." He purred in her ears, making goosebumps form on her neck. She was afraid to answer, so she just kept still.

"Well, my name's Sasori. You don't have to be shy; I don't bite." He chuckled, smiling. The gazelle looked down at the bed sheets she was sitting upon, and mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear, "M-My name's H-Hinata…" Her purple hair dangled below her shoulders as the boy's fingers brushed past it, reaching her face. She closed her eyes once again as he heard his low chuckle, then felt his cold breath prickle her face. "Hinata. Why, that's a beautiful name." She opened her eyes and looked into his, trying to find any secret. But, to her surprise, he was completely blank. "Now, my Hinata, I want you to answer some questions for me. Please, dear, I don't like to hurt women. Excpecially someone as beautiful as you." Hinata tried to maintain her breathing as she only wondered what he might to do her.

The gazelle nodded slightly, then looked down again, trying her hardest not to show fear, but she already knew that was impossible for someone like her. "Now, darling, can you tell me how you know the Camo Covers?" Hinata winced at the sound of the name, but she calmly replied, "My friends. They're… part of it…" The man before her smiled at the idea, of how close she was to them. Oh, the information he could get out of her!

"Who are your friends?" Sasori asked, making his way around the girl to her back side, then playing with her soft long hair. The girl was too afraid to answer, so she just kept her head down and shivered. The man smiled, knowing she needed more persuading. He brushed her hair to one side of her head, then went near her neck, to where his lips were barely touching. He sighed slightly, on purpose, and she shivered at his breath. He chuckled.

"Oh, darling, please answer me. I hate to be kept waiting." Hinata sucked in a breath, then dared herself to say, "What does it mean to you anyway? I'm sure you already know." Her voice cracked at the last word, and she prayed he didn't discover her weakness. But of course, like most of the Dawn Walkers, he already knew.

"I know the members, correct, but I need to know your _friends'_ names." He replied, trying to be calm. His lips pressed against her neck, and he kissed her slightly, as if a warning to obey. Hinata's eyes snapped up, and she squirmed to get out of his grasp. But he had his arms around her waist so fast she froze in place. "Where do you think you're going?" He laughed, then whispering in her ear, "You can't run from me, my gazelle."

Her breath seemed to get caught in her throat once she realized what he must be trying to do. She didn't want to bring harm to her beloved boys, but she knew if she didn't obey this "Sasori" person, she could face harming consequences. She gulped, and whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Now, please, let me go." She heard his low chuckle once again, then a reply, "Not yet, we're not done yet, sweetie."

His dark eyes fluttered open at the sight of the sunlight peering through the window. He smiled Into his Cherry Blossom's soft pink hair, and hugged her tighter for one last time before getting out of bed. He moved slowly and swift fully, trying not to wake his beloved. He crept over to his clothes in a tattered pile on the floor where he'd left them, and threw on his shirt and so on. But when he picked up his pants, his phone slipped out of the pocket and hit the floor.

Sasuke winced at the noise, praying it wouldn't wake Sakura. She stirred a little, but went back to her soft, uninterrupted sleep. He silently picked up the phone and unlocked the screen, finding,

_One Missed Call From Unknown_

_At 2:30 AM_

He remembered hearing the vibrating device last night, then remembered why he ignored it, and smiled. He walked out of the room silently, then walked along some corridors and up some stairs until he reached the balcony on the top floor. Once he shut the door, or more like a window, behind him, he pressed the "call" button on his old Samsung. A couple seconds went by as the rings slowly got louder, than a voice finally answered, "Now you reach your phone, hmm? Such a pity. If only you weren't as ignorant to answer the first time."

The dark haired boy was puzzled. Was this a joke….? "Who is this?" He asked, with all honesty being confused. There was a laugh on the other line, and Sasuke was already pissed off how they could intimidate him like that. "What? Really? You don't remember me? Hold on, maybe this will help you remember: 'You'll die, Uchiha! Death by art, yeah!' Give you any hints?" Sasuke's blood stopped cold in his veins.

Now that he thought about it, the voice was so horrifically familiar it made him sick. He had squared off with the man on the other line many times, and has always either lost or retreated. "Deidara." He spat into the phone, gripping the small thing in his hand as if he was choking a small bird. He heard a chuckle, which made his heart beat faster and harder. "What do you want this time? Another fight?" Sasuke asked cockily.

"It's actually the opposite, my friend. It's what _you _want." Deidara cooed. Before Sasuke could ask questions, Deidara continued, "We would like to interest you in a trade. Here that, Uchiha? A _trade._ No take and run." Sasuke grit his teeth, then growled, "What kind of trade?" "Simple, really. The blonde kid, for the girl. What's her name? Oh yeah, _Hinata Hyuga._" He slicked her name off his tongue, and waited for the anger of her friend on the other line.

Sasuke froze in shock. They couldn't of had her. He had to be lying. _She's so innocent! She has nothing to do with us! With…. Them! _He thought threw grit teeth. "What have you done with her?" Sasuke spat, trying his best not to totally freak out and throw the phone to the earth below. "That's for us to know, and for you to find out." Came a demented laugh from the phone's speaker. "Listen, come to the Stay and Slay apartment building at 6 pm. You don't bring the boy, or just don't show up at all, we kill the girl. Don't worry, I'll let you come with reinforcements. But don't be surprised if you all get killed by the end of the day, yeah!"

Then the line went dead.


End file.
